New starts
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: The first day of a new school year is always a huge moment, filled with hope and expectations. Well, in general it is. [Writing month challenge - Day 13]


Disclamer : Dear Brother / O Nii Sama E belongs to its rightful creators and owners.

Summary : The first day of a new school year is always a huge moment, filled with hope and expectations. Well, in general it is.

Author's note : English isn't my first language, it's French. If you spot any mistakes or weirdness, please feel free to notify me ! This is also a translation of a writing bet I took almost two years ago, in which I had to explain how different characters felt during their first day in Seiran, as we know how Nanko felt in the manga/anime.

 _This story is part of the writing month challenge from TheWritter1996: Write a one-shot per day and share it for an entire month. For more challenge, I decided to go one different fandom per day._

 **New starts**

 _Rei_

Rei observed the building before her, the palace her sister Fukiko ruled over.

Her den.

Her lair.

For a brief moment, she thought she was about to throw herself in the lion's pit, ready to be eaten alive by her oldest sister's schemes, before she got a hold on herself. It was Fukiko herself who had asked her to keep attending her school. Maybe this year would be the one seeing them being closer, seeing them being actually like sisters, the year where her yearn for love would be satisfied. She was the center of her universe, her goddess. Et as for herself, she was a subject, more than happy to obey, to gain even the mere shadow from one of her smile.

This year, maybe...

 _Mariko_

As she was passing through the gates, Mariko sighed. A new year of torture would start. Rare were the new girls, coming from other school, starting in Seiran academy and when they'd hear her last name, they'd avoid her like the plague. Who would want to befriend the daughter of a porn author? A new year where she'd have to put on her mask, to play the fierce and dignified lioness, to sassy out the dumb cunts. Her father, with his work, condemned her every year to nine month in Hell. And from this mad gestation, nothing was ever born. She would be alone, always alone, unless she could enter the sorority, which clean her patronym, so impure and heavy to bear. And who knew, maybe, one day, she'd have a friend... A friend, at last. That was all she still dared to wish in this world of chimeras and plots.

 _Fukiko_

Fukiko scornfully eyed the place that was to be the witness of her high school years. She'd turn it into her realm, her domain, just like she did with all the school she had attended before. She was a leader, she was born to rule, it was in her blood and she knew it. She was superiour compared to all those around her. Oh, yes, there were certainly some that would denote from the students, some she could even consider as friends, even without ever reaching her level, because they'd remain ladies worthy of her interests, who'd understand her world. She couldn't do anything else but encourage their desire to aim higher, with her as a landmark, because with her in that role, where could they go wrong? She'd leave her mark on the school, just like she did everywhere else, for the greatests judges: posterity and its twin sister, History.

 _Kaoru_

Despite the fact that it wasn't her first year in Seiran academy, Kaoru still felt she was doing her first day ever in that school. And in a way, it wasn't wrong or stupid for her to think that way. That damn illness that had cost her a part of her womanhood had also robbed her of a huge part of her school year. She knew how lucky she was, being able to return to school, when she could have seen her life reach its end in a hospital bed. Cancer... What a fucked up thing it was! She now lived in a painful countdown, in the fear of falling sick again before the miraculous five years would reach their end. If she lived with a sword above her head, she'd still keep it high though. She intended to enjoy the time she had left, the one Heaven had granted her, living like any other girl of her age. She'd have that at least and not even cancer would take it away from her.

 **The End**


End file.
